


When The World is Crumbling

by FandomLover139763



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Oc is kinda sad and crazy, Paradise that makes you sad you don't live there, Steampunk, touch starved Aaravos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover139763/pseuds/FandomLover139763
Summary: When our OC is sent on a bounty mission to kill The fallen dragon king, Avazandium,  She meets a floofy elf. Unimpressed by his power, but impressed with his prison, she simply ignores him and continues on her mission. When he shows up in her continent, She has to find a reason for him to live, and to fight the former kingdom of a traitor.
Relationships: Aaravos/OC, Canon Ships - Relationship, Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 3





	When The World is Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> More of an adventure story, I thought how cute it would be if Aaravos and pals met steampunk kingdom, Imagine them floating in a balloon with guns. OwO
> 
> Chapters will be short but many, Please leave Kudos

I leaped over a hay cart, quickly stopping to whirl it around to form a small blockade that would hopefully block the guards for at least a Little while.

_**“Of all the Continents, I would’ve thought that this one would’ve been more welcoming to new people. Note to self, NEVER perform magic in this province. Good to know present me.”** _

“THERE IT IS!!!!” A random person shouted.

“Catch the elf!!” Another screamed hysterically.

I sighed to myself, mainly for the people here, more specifically. Could they literally not tell the difference to an elf and ME. I looked nothing like those pointy eared, horned, rainbow people who lived on the Eastern side of the Continent. I honestly felt a little offended for them to compare me to that. Sure, I had wings, but they were black and feathered. Not rainbow, I had No horns and absolutely no pointy ears. Elf Indeed. One might be wondering, exactly HOW did this particular situation happen?

Approximately 3 months ago

**“So I am going into unknown territory to retrieve something?”** I asked,  **“And You want me to get you a Dragon soul and its tooth while I’m at it..?”** Queen Alina looked at me with exasperation. “Yes, That's accurate.” 

I gave her a look that clearly showed my opinion. 

“Listen Izdelia,”

**“I said to call me Iz, your majesty. It's less hard to pronounce and it saves your breath.”**

The queen looked at me and then started speaking.

“You are the most powerful Katiri this World has ever seen in years. You are smart and fast. You know how to manipulate your opponents and keep an emotionless face while doing so. You are a fast fighter and you’re not afraid to kill anyone that stands in your way. THAT is why you are my first choice for bounty hunters.”

**“I know, but I have one question.”**

“What is it?”

**“Which dragon soul do you want me to, you know,** **_Harvest?!"_ **

“A traitor. His name is Avivandium, last we looked, he was the king of the dragons there.”

  
**“Wait. you mean that dragon that couldn’t shift into human form, right? That, that** ** _Weakling_** **is the dragon king there!? How can he hold onto his throne??”** I shook my head in disbelief.

“That is irrelevant. I simply want you to kill him and bring back his soul.”

I snorted. **“What if he's already dead. Last time I went there, you said to enchant some human-unicorn spear thing to kill him. What do I do if it had worked?”**

“You were barely two-thousand years old, I highly doubt that your magic was that strong when you were that young.”

**“You said it yourself. I’m the most powerful Katiri in thousands of millennia, why the sudden doubt? Do you think that I’m not strong enough now?”** I said, acting Mildly offended.

“Listen Iz. I never meant to question your power, but I do need to confront you about something.”

My eyes saw a quick movement to my left, I snapped my head and saw a guard quickly divert his attention from me. This was normal, I sighed and turned to face her again.  **“Whats up.”**

She looked at the guards and the advisers in the room. “Leave us.” The guards quickly filed the room, and the Queen lowered her voice. 

“I know You are holding back. You are afraid of your maximum power so you downplay it, My only question is, How are you so good at remained calm and amused?”   


An icy silence fell over the room.

**“I enchanted something. Something that helps me have control.”** I said quietly, bitterly.

**  
** She narrowed her eyes at me. “And what is the enchantment, word for word?”

I chuckled. **“You think I would tell you, for free?”**

“I’ll double your payment if you include what you enchanted.”

**“It's this,”** I pointed to the Meteorite that was embedded into my armor.  **“The enchantment makes it cancel all emotions. More specifically the spell is worded like this if it makes you happy. “I enchant this meteorite to cancel out all emotion, forcing me to have control all day and night.”**

The queen remained silent for a minute.

“That is unnecessarily cruel to yourself and those who care for you. You need to protect yourself, but not at that cost.”

I bowed and started for the door, I stopped at the exit and turned my head to the side, my scarred eye facing the queen.

**“It’s only hurting myself. I did this to** **_protect_ ** **others from** **_Me._ ** **”**

I didn’t look back at the castle as I leapt off the edge and glided down, there was no need to look back. I was fine alone, where people were safe from me.

Present time.

I kept running, I could hear the footsteps of the soldiers behind me, I made a sharp turn to the right, **“Comets and Kosmos, they never give up, do they?"** I groaned and Darted across the main center of the Courtyard, suddenly a guard appeared right in front of me, 

**“What do I do? I can’t kill anyone yet(sadly), they would know my power and do whatever.”**

I gritted my teeth and cursed under my breath. 

**“I don’t have a choice do I ?”**

**“Sorry to burst your bubbles** **guys, but I can't stay I'm afraid. You know, bounty hunting and stuff? It's really a hard business to live on."**

I opened my left hands palm and punched it with my right hand **,** smiled, and teleported into the nearest chamber. I sighed, and began to observe my Surroundings. I was in a small room, with a chair in a mirror facing each other. 

**“Ugh, Finally.”** I sighed, relived to have escaped those bothersome guards. I flopped down onto the chair and rubbed my temples.  **“How did that even happen?”**

I was amused at my so-called “ _ Daring” _ escape from the human guards. I sighed again and summoned a table. I took out my map of the continent and rolled it out. I had been in all five human kingdoms apparently , this one was the last, a human kingdom called Katolis. 

**“Well that cancels around a third of the continent, doesn’t it Eclipse?”** My Shadow phoenix suddenly appeared in the darkest corner of the room,looking at me with a deadly twinkle in his eye.  **“Where were you like, 30 seconds ago?”**

Eclipse chirped an eerily high tune and then melted into the shadows. I rolled my eyes, **“see ya later Eclipse…”** I muttered before turning my attention back to the scroll. My map was seriously outdated, I had to alter it every chance I got. 

Footsteps.

I stood up and clenched my fist, making the table disappear in a small puff of magic. The footsteps were getting closer. My eyes around, trying to find somewhere to hide, then my sight fell onto the mirror. 

It was a portal, that much was clear,  **“I don’t really have a choice, do I? Aw geez, here I go.”**

I put my hand on the smooth surface of cool glass and pushed through, It was cold, Like stepping from your house into the winter air, and I slipped through. I ended up in some sort of study, and I immediately started looking for a map, I used a few different spells and once I found an updated map I opened a tiny portal and threw it in. I glanced at the mirror, whatever danger that had come had passed by now.

I stepped towards the mirror and pushed back through, As I stepped out of the mirror I had a tickling sensation on my arm. I glanced down and saw a small caterpillar crawling up towards my neck. I looked at it for a second, seeing if it would grow some common sense instead of wing. When it didn't stop I threw it against the closest stone wall, without any care, after all, it was a bug. I looked quizzically at it and through it at the nearest wall. I suddenly had a tingling sensation as if I was being watched. I turned my head to see an extremely pouty looking elf glaring at me through the mirror, glancing at the bug that lay injured on the wall and the back at me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the bug. I scoffed, healed it and flicked it into the mirror. It landed in the elfs hair and crawled onto his horn, somehow looking offended. All through my thousands of years, I never would've thought that a BUG could look offended. I held out my hand and conjured up a snake, black scales with a white diamonds going down its back. The elf looked surprised, although to any other being I was sure it would’ve looked like amusement.  **“Who is this guy?”** I thought with laughter.

**“He looks like a unicorn and an elf had a kid.”** My snake crawled on his arm and then poofed into smoke. I watched with an emotionless expression as he inhaled the dust, thus connecting our minds. Then before he could react, I asked a simple question.  **“Who made this mirror, the enchantment is incredible. It would be useful to entrap enemies for centuries at a time, with no hope to escape.”**

I smiled my best clearly fake smile and blinked multiple times. 

**“Hopefully this guy can be useful, he doesn’t look as dumb as other elves and humans I’ve seen.”**

  
  



End file.
